eknbfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh Bror, where art thou
Investigate rumors around Chorelia that indicate some strange behavior on the part of one Forstie. Quick Walkthrough When asked about rumors people in Chorelia might mention that they saw Forstie in Cheridon and that he was acting strangely or ignoring them. When questioned, Forste claims he knows nothing of this. He gives you 50 Gold and asks you to travel to Cheridon and find out who is acting as him. Asking about Forste in Cheridon leads to one Bjorn, who is found hunting in the wilderness. Upon aproaching Bjorn he will attack the player and has to be defeated. Before defeat Bjorn uses magic to freeze the player giving the chance to explain the situation. Bjorn informs you that Reynald is his long-lost brother and he then travels to Chorelia to meet him. Talk to Forste in Chorelia, he'll give you your next quest. Detailed Walkthrough Chorelia If you walk around Chorelia and ask the locals about 'latest rumors', pretty quickly you'll hear about how some of them have seen familiar Chorelia resident Forstie walking around in Cheridon. Strangely, when the locals spoke to Forstie, he acted quite odd. Sounds like all this might be worth investigating. Go speak to Forstie. Apparently, he is also aware of these rumors. He gives you 50 gold and sends you on a mission to Cheridon to deal with the impostor. Cheridon Once you arrive in Cheridon, once again, rely on the locals to tip you off on to exactly what's going on. While none of them have ever heard of a 'Forstie', they have heard of a local resident named Bjorn. It doesn't take all that much looking around to find Bjorn, and he's a spitting image of Forstie. Upon entering the wilderness outside the player will spot Bjorn immediately and Bjorn will attack the player. When Bjorn is almost defeated he will cast a spell on the player that will freeze them, thus giving the player a chance to explain. So speak to Bjorn, and he'll tell a bit of his family's history, which makes it clear that Frostie and Bjorn are long lost brothers. At this point, Bjorn will leave for Chorelia to be reunited with his brother. Go back to Chorelia yourself, and find Forstie. The player will be rewarded 200 gold. Notes Once the quest has started, you do not need to talk to Forstie before you go to Cheridon and tell Bjorn about his brother. However, that means you will not get Forstie's 50 gold. So if you don't want to miss out on any gold, make sure you go see Reynald before you leave Chorelia. You can follow Bjorn to Chorelia. He runs fast but stops every once in a while. Your green arrow marker will stay locked on him, though, in case you lose him. Many things along the road will attack him. He is flagged as essential so he will fall unconscious instead of dying. At certain levels, looting the dead attackers can be very profitable. Although there is supposed to be a unique dialog if you follow them until they meet the first time, this often gets disrupted by the fact Forstie can't pull his face away from a tankard long enough in The Grey Mare to get up and talk. Using a combination of nudging characters out of the way, "waiting", and reloading from saves it is possible to un-bug this by using "wait" until 12:00AM - not approaching Forstie when Bjorn is present (so you don't trigger the quest update and miss the dialog). He gets up out of his chair and begins to walk to the door at this time, running into Bjorn on his way. The quest update and dialog should happen when they are in speaking distance. The dialog is as follows: R: "What? Who ...? (Oh) Damn, not this again. Wake up! Wake up!!" G: "You're not dreaming, Forstie. It's me, your brother, Bjorn." R: "That can't be, I don't have a brother. I mean, I never knew my real family. Who did you say you were again?" G: "I am your twin brother. When we were very small, our farm was attacked by ogres. My ... our father and I escaped." R sic: "We thought you and Mother had both been killed. If we had only known!" G sic: "All I know is that traveling merchants found me in the wilderness by the body of my mother. I was raised by the monks at Weynon Priory." R sic: "My brother! It is wonderful to see you again. We will have much to talk about in the next days." The confusion about the dialog is Bjorn seems to have been intended to deliver two lines in a row, but Forstie speaks them instead. (Forstie never knew his real family, therefore him saying "We thought" makes no sense.) The events are explicitly clarified by speaking with Bjorn after.